


[Podfic] hi-fi sacrifice

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The child born during the cry of the eagle is destined to be a Night Vale intern.</i>
</p><p>  <i>This happens more often than you'd expect, as there has been a nest of bald eagles atop the Night Vale General Hospital for about twenty years now.</i></p><p>A podfic of queerlittlething's "hi-fi sacrifice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] hi-fi sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hi-fi sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895518) by [queerlittlething (thezerocard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezerocard/pseuds/queerlittlething). 



> Thank you to queerlittlething for permission to record this piece under their [blanket transformative works policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thezerocard/profile). [Background image for cover art](http://www.flickr.com/photos/mudhen/5448403081/) from a photograph by Danny Bales.
> 
> Now cleanse your palate of the last fluff I posted with a return to your regularly scheduled Night Vale creepiness. I'm not sure what happened there...no doomsday scenarios, no heartless betrayals, no evisceration (note to self: record something with eviscerating)...the cute got to me. It was just too cute to resist. And thanks for listening!

| 

#  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


#  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/z2k4m6pr5j86zubd4176) | **Size:** 5.0 MB | **Duration:** 7:15
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/lp2ku7h1hjvw9bh8ldef) | **Size:** 8.0 MB | **Duration:** 7:15

  
---|---


End file.
